Once Upon A Time
by Lulu ala Rue
Summary: Songfic based on Ginny's feelings for Harry. Rated T for suggestions


**Story: Once Upon A Time**

**Song: 'Once Upon A Time' by Idina Menzel**

**Pairings: You'll find out at the end – It's the element!**

**Rating: PG (For implied things)**

**A/N: Okay, so I was listening to this song the other night, and I thought this is so blocked! When I got to writing this though, I noticed that I liked not mentioning the pairing until the end, so you find out who they are! I suggest you all get this song, though it makes this so much sadder!**

**Also, I don't have a beta person thing, so if any of you can help me with that, it would be great!**

_All the king's horses and all the king's men,_

_Couldn't put us back together again._

No, you just wouldn't listen. Your best mates, my family, even Phlegm tried to get us back together. Your noble cause prevented that. They just couldn't do it.

_We huffed and we puffed,_

Remember up in the astronomy tower? The Quidditch pitch? Broom-cupboards, all of Hogwarts really?

_And we blew this house down._

It was amazing. We blew everyone away when we were together. Especially that prat we call my brother.

_We tried. Yeah, we tried._

They all tried. They all tried to make you understand.

_The sticks and the stones were breaking my bones,_

Did you know about dean? Did you know about what he used to do to me?

_And the names that were said kinda hurt us._

The names really did hurt. When you weren't listening, it was slut, wanna-be, I only wanted the fame and the glory. Did I really deserve better? Maybe, but I wanted you, no matter what they said. Or what you said.

_Riddle me this and riddle me that._

Does 'Riddle' ring a bell? It still haunts me, and I know it haunted you day and night.

_What went wrong? What went wrong?  
_  
Tell me, what did go wrong? What did I do that made you leave me?

_When did the sun stop shining?_

The moment you left.

_When did we turn into two divided?_

When did that happen? When did you decide that we were better apart and I was safer without you?

_I guess we will never really know why,_

_But I remember once upon a time._

I do remember when were together and happy. Right now though, I wish I'd forget.

_Sometimes I wish upon a star,_

_To give you a reason to give me your heart._

When we would go up to the astronomy tower with your cloak after lights out, I'd always make a wish. You always asked, but I never told you my wishes. I would wish that you loved me.

_Rock-a-bye baby you rocked me good-bye._

You always called me your baby, and you'd sit and hold me, rocking me… I was your baby. Well you know what? You're gone now; you thought I'd be better off. But I'm not.

_Tell me why. Tell me why._

Why? Why did you do this to me? To us?

_When did the sun stop shining?_

_When did we turn into two divided?_

_I guess we will never really know why,_

_But I remember once upon a time._

_All the king's horses and all the king's men,_

_Couldn't put us back together again._

_We huffed and we puffed,_

_And we blew this house down._

_We tried, yeah, oh, we tried…_

_Oh, you know we tried…_

_When did the sun stop shining?_

_When did we turn into two divided?_

_I guess we will never really know why,_

_But I remember once upon a time._

_When did the sun, When did the sun stop shining?_

_When did we turn into two divided?_

_I guess we will never really know why,_

_But I remember once upon a time._

I finally figured it out. You didn't leave me because I deserved better, you left because you were afraid.

Two years since you last held me. A year ago today you left this world in a flash as green as your eyes, and just now I figured out why you left me. You and I were in love. We were in love and too afraid to say those three words to each other.

Your last words to me meant nothing; 'Go back so you don't get killed.' But I still listened to you. What meant the most was when Ron came back with you, lying there motionless in his arms, and told me your last words to the world.

'Tell Ginny I love her.'

Well you know what, Harry Potter?

I love you too.

_Once upon a time…_

**A/N: Ack, that turned out dirtier then I wanted it too. Yo, everyone out there! Please review and tell me what you think! If you tell me a song, maybe if I like the song I'll make it into a fan fic similar to this. So, press the pretty 'Go' button below and review!**

**P.S. Beta readers, I NEED YOU!**

**Love,**

_**Beauty**_


End file.
